This invention relates to a stranding machine, more particularly to a vertical twin-type, uniform pitch stranding machine.
There has been provided a vertical type double-twist stranding machine which is space-saving compared with horizontal type double-twist machines. This conventional vertical double-twist stranding machine shown in FIG. 3 has a floating frame 103 mounted on a flyer 102 having a vertical flyer shaft 102A rotatably supported on a stand 101, said floating frame 103 having a take-up bobbin 109. Usually, in this type of machine is employed a planet gear system, in order to keep the floating frame stationary while the flyer is rotating. This gear system consists of a sum gear 104 fixed to the stand 101 coaxially with the flyer shaft 102A, another sun gear 107 which has the same number of teeth with the gear 104 and is attached to the floating frame 103 also coaxially with the flyer shaft 102A, and a pair of planet gears 105, 106, which, having the same number of teeth each other, are connected together by means of a planet gear shaft 108 penetrating a portion of the flyer 102, and engage with said sun gears 104 and 107 respectively. This planet gear system certainly make it possible to positively keep the floating frame and hence the take-up bobbin 109 stationary regardless of revolution of the flyer. The very fact, however, that such a complex device as a planet gear system must be employed solely for the purpose of keeping the floating frame stationary forms a drawback.